Red Velvet
by Dolce Malfoy
Summary: Lorcan sabía sobre el amor a primera vista, pero jamás consideró la posibilidad de que el amor también podía entrar por el estómago... Leve contenido SLASH!
**"Esta historia participa en el I Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black** " _PROMPT #56_

 _ **Pair:**_ _Albus Potter/ Lorcan Scamander_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Es un EWE, con contenido SLASH (relación Chico /chico)_

 _ **Titilo:**_ _**"**_ _Red Velvet"_

 _ **Capítulos:**_ _1/1_

* * *

 **"** **Red Velvet"**

-Venga Lorcan, que parece un plimpy de agua dulce ¿a qué si? ¿Tú que dices?- El mayor de los Scamander puso los ojos en blanco.

-No tengo idea, Patrick, deja de molestar- dijo empujando a su amigo para que se saliera de su oficina.

Tal vez no era un experto en identificación de animales/ plantas mágicas como todo el mundo parecía creer… solo por ser hijo de dos de los mejores zoológicos y naturalistas de la época y todo adornado por su estrafalaria forma de vestir, el mundo mágico siempre iba preguntando desde que tenía uso de razón _"hey Lorcan ¿qué es esto verde con alas? ¿Crees que sea un Blibbering Humdinger o maravilloso? ¿Has visto un narggle? ¿Realmente se encuentran en el muérdago?_ " Etc, etc y la cosa seguía así.

No es que le molestara que le hicieran preguntas, sino que la mayor parte del tiempo no tenía ni idea de que responder. Pese a haber viajado alrededor del mundo en compañía de sus padres y hermano gemelo por media vida, jamás sintió la misma curiosidad que su familia por las criaturas mágicas, es por ello que decidiendo arriesgarse, cortó el cordón y decidió labrarse su vida como periodista en El Profeta y si podía decirlo, no era nada malo en su trabajo.

-¡Scamander, necesito tu trasero en la casa del Ministro! está organizando algo gordo y necesito detalle de todo- ordenó su más que desesperada jefa desde el umbral de su puerta -quiero algo fresco y divertido para la publicación matutina de mañana-

El rubio rodó los ojos, como si todo lo que le ordenaba no fuera "fresco y divertido" pues la última vez que quiso meterse en algo serio como los gastos excesivos del Ministerio en la reconstrucción de una acera pública o de donde salieron los fondos la nueva casa del Ministro, fue olímpicamente rechazado.

-¿Y de que se trata?- preguntó jugueteando con sus dedos, tal vez no tenía vuela pluma como la mayoría de los periodistas, pero confiaba ciegamente en su lapicero muggle y su bloc de botas.

-Algo sobre salvar a los snidgets dorados y que todo el mundo esté a favor de ellos y no destruir su hábitat natural y de más cosas ecologistas...- _"típico_ " pensó _"quien mejor para hablar sobre los derechos de los pequeños snidgets dorados que el hijo de Luna y Rolf Scamander"_ -sales en media hora-

-¿Claro...algo más?- pregunto con ironía. Los ojos castaños de su jefa se clavaron en él de mala gana haciendo que se tragara un "estoy a sus órdenes"

-Buena disposición, muy mal tono, Scamander...- negó con la cabeza, el chico solo se alzó de hombros -ahí está tu traslador y llevaras a Reynolds y Schmith- Lorcan asintió dirigiéndose a su equipo.

Esa noche presagiaba ser muy larga.

* * *

Los motivos dorados en honor a los snidgets estaban en todos lados, desde colgando del techo, hasta en varias esculturas de hielo, toda la decoración prorrumpía de cada rincón casi encegueciéndolos con su exuberancia, y eso seguido por los incontables flashes de la cámara de su compañera Amanda Reynolds, mujer de pocas palabras que siempre sabía exactamente donde enfocar para tener una foto decente.

Él por su parte, se mordía la lengua para temas más serios que discutir con el Ministro, preguntaba jubilosamente sobre los snidgits dorados, al menos todo lo que se le pudo ocurrir en media hora, aunque de hecho no era gran ciencia puesto que el artículo parecía escribirse solo y más aun con la ayuda de su amigo Patrick Schmith quien siempre tenía un comentario mordaz para salvar cualquier agujero que dejaba con sus preguntas.

-¡Que lindas mancuernillas señor Ministro! Seguro han de ser costosas, muy parecido a las que usaba el ministro Wilbur Back en 1887, dicen que eran de oro puro y con gemas extra rarísimas… ¿podría saber dónde las consiguió?-

-No es necesario que conteste eso- dijo Lorcan lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a su amigo quien fingiendo demencia se apartó disimuladamente para tomar una copa de champagne- mil gracias señor Ministro por esta breve entrevista- dijo a modo de despido estrechando la mano.

El hombre dudó en corresponderle el apretón de manos.

-Por supuesto…- dijo entrecerrándole los ojos a Schmith – espero que disfruten de la fiesta- dio una ligera inclinación y se retiró.

Los jóvenes reporteros pudieron suspirar cuando el Ministro se fue.

-Eso fue una idiotez de tu parte Patrick- dijo Amanda abofeteándolo con el tripie de su cámara.

-¡Oye! Era justo lo que tenía decir- dijo sin retractarse.

-Pero no te correspondía preguntarlo, claro a menos que quieras que la jefa te cuelgue de las pelotas- dijo Lorcan colocando su pluma sobre su oreja.

-Ay que amargados son…- contestó el chico con desfachatez -bueno, como ya terminamos creo que iré a emborracharme por ahí- tanto Lorcan como Amanda rodaron los ojos.

-Bonita portada, casi puedo verla "reportero del Profeta hasta las trancas de borracho en fiesta del Ministro"- dijo asqueada la chica.

-Eso no sería tan escandaloso como un par de fotos mientras baila desnudo sobre la mesa, eso sí sería lo peor…- dijo casi riendo del horror que supondría una escena así –lo bueno es que tiene una resistencia sorprendente del alcohol así que estaremos bien-

-Eso espero…- bufó la chica –bueno si ya terminamos, iré a mi casa a develar las fotos- le sonrió.

-Está bien, hasta mañana Mandy- dijo Lorcan despidiéndose con la mano, sabía que una vez que Amanda se ponía en modo WorkaHolic nada la detendría.

Probó un pequeño volován de atún y se sorprendió por la protesta que dio su estómago, hasta ese momento caía en la cuenta que no había comido desde el cargado café de la mañana y una rosquilla.

 _"_ _No está mal"_ pensó tomando nota del recinto. Parecía más una pasarela de gente rica que una reunión de ecologistas fanáticos.

La mesa de la comida era todo cuadro barroco del siglo XVI que le parecía increíble. Con tanta comida podrían alimentar a todo un ejército o mínimo a una comunidad pequeña. " _Tanta ostentosidad es terrible…"_ pensó robándose una copa de hidromiel que pasaba a su lado.

No tenía muchos ánimos de regresar a su casa, pues un departamento sin comida, con un compañero de cuarto ausente, sin nadie que lo esperara más que un gato hambriento que lo detestaba, no era un panorama muy agradable, así que echando un nuevo vistazo, decidió quedarse un rato más checando sus notas. No es que fuera difícil poner el modo "divertido y refrescante" al artículo, pero sabía que si seguía haciendo eso su vida jamás podría dar el giro a historia más serias de índole social y político como él ansiaba.

 _"_ _Tal vez le tome la palabra al Ministro y disfrute un poco antes de irme…"_ se dijo de modo inocente.

A veces cuando se ponía a pensar en su vida veía que no era la gran cosa y tal vez no era malo pues si no tienes mucho, aprecias lo que tienes, sin embargo notar que con 24 años no había logrado algo substancial; mínimo un terreno a su nombre donde caer muerto en lugar de ese insulso cuarto donde vivía, o tener algo serio con alguien o incluso un ascenso en su esclavista empleo de hace 5 años…

-Parece que hay que acostarse con ellos para obtener algo- murmuró no tan bajó como pensó pues el chef que estaba enfrente de él se ruborizó.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó mirándolo de hito en hito.

-No, nada… a veces pienso en voz alta- se alborotó su rizado cabello – es una manía que no logro quitarme- dijo a modo de disculpa. El chef detrás de la mesa sonrió asintiendo como si comprendiera su punto.

-A veces pasa- hizo una pausa alargándole una pequeña hoja sobe un canapé que tenía algo que parecía queso y aderezo amarillo -¿quieres probarlo? Es endivia al roquefort-

La verdad es que él no comprendía de comida, pues con que fuera comestible era más que suficiente. Ya mucha meya le hicieron los guisados quemados de su padre y los amargos tés de su abuelo, muchas gracias.

Le aceptó por mero formalismo el bocadillo y sonrió. El volován que se comió previamente no había estado nada mal así que no lo mataría probar otro. En cuanto el bocadillo entró en su boca, algo pareció explotar en sus papilas gustativas.

-Oh mi dios…- pronunció entrecortadamente. Aquello había sido inexplicablemente delicioso. La envidia era tan fresca y crujiente que entremezclada con el queso se deshacía en su boca lentamente y el aderezo que parecía mostaza y aceite de olivo simplemente lo acariciaba en mágicas sensaciones -Creo que acabo de tener un orgasmo culinario…- dijo sorprendido por aquella combinación de sabores.

El chef rió ante aquella expresión.

-Supongo que lo tomaré como un cumplido- dijo pasándole otro a lo que Locan con gusto se echó a la boca –jamás pensé que quedara bien esa combinación, pero bueno, por eso me gusta hacer mis pequeños experimentos en los banquetes que doy- hizo una pausa.

-¿Entonces tú fuiste quien hizo esto?- dijo prácticamente con sus ojos brillando.

-Si bueno, no hice yo solo toda esta comida… mi equipo y yo, pero yo hice esas endivias que te está comiendo- dijo entre risas cuando el rubio estaba atascándose con la charola – también hice el canapé de mouse de ostión, las gambas a la gabardina y la tara de dátil con nuez… digamos que soy muy especial con mis platillos y no me gusta delegar mucho- miró al rubio que ya iba por un plato para servirse todos los platillos que había mencionado.

-Por Merlín que tus manos son mágicas- musitó dejando su comida de un lado para tomarlo de las mano.

Aquellos ojos verdes que lo miraron entre asombrado y avergonzado se le hicieron extrañamente familiares.

-Creo que exageras-

-Créeme cuando te digo que estos labios jamás dirán falsedad alguna- dijo muy seguro de lo que decía pues jamás en su vida probó comida que pudiera transportarlo directamente al cielo –perdón, creo que te ensucie- dijo soltándolo al instante limpiando sus manos en su pantalón- a veces no me fijo en lo que hago-

-No importa, te lo agradezco. Siempre es lindo escuchar que alguien disfruta de lo que hago-

Al rubio aquello le produjo una ¿palpitación? Se llevó la mano al pecho preguntándose si los infartos miocárdicos podrían producirse esporádicamente por comer/atascarse con demasiada comida. _"Bueno, al menos tuve una excelente ultima cena_ " pensó.

-Soy Lorcan-

-Albus- sonrió dulcemente.

Estaba casi seguro haber escuchado ese nombre en algún sitio, pero no estaba seguro de dónde. Miró de arriba abajo ese chico que parecía de su edad y tomando una pequeña tartaleta de dátiles le dio una mordida.

En definitiva la mejor comida que en su vida probó. Tan llena de texturas y sabor emocionante que se entremezclaban unos con los otros en un sinfín de sensaciones y sentimientos que parecía que podía sentir el corazón desnudo puesto en ello.

 _"_ _Creo que de tan comida me volví filosofo"_ pensó con burla. Pero bueno, algo había de cierto en ello.

Albus procedió a servirle a una pareja y se iluminó al darles un par de sugerencias. Parecía un chico dulce y hasta cierto punto inocente con esos ojazos verdes que sonreían al igual que su boca. Era increíblemente transparente que le agradaba sin pensarlo.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer después de aquí?- los ojos verdes que abrieron más y un tenue rubor subió por las mejillas de Albus quien después de pensarlo unos segundos negó con la cabeza.

¿O era él o la deliciosa comida lo que le hacía pensar que Albus era un tío lindo?

* * *

Albus siempre había sido un chico reservado y tímido desde que tenía uso de memoria. Su querido hermano James era lo que se catalogaría "el alma de la fiesta", mientras que su hermanita Lily era una luchadora nata de las causas justas que rayaba en el heroísmo.

Así que ser un alma sensible no siempre le acarreaba buena sintonía con sus hermanos, sin embargo, pese a no ser ni la mitad de efusivo de James, ni lo valiente de Lily, aprendió a aceptarse justo y como era. Un chico que encuentra en la cocina y un buen sartén, el paraíso.

Era casi igual que le sucedía al elaborar una poción, todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, íntegramente balanceado y estructurado de tal forma que no había cabida para algún error, pero que si lograbas ponerle todo tu empeño y corazón lo que creabas era una obra de arte que no solamente él podría apreciar.

-Buen trabajo- le dijo Rose cuando la comida se había terminado y ya quedaban muy pocas personas en casa del Ministro. La cena de beneficencia había sido todo un éxito y estaba seguro que se había recaudo muchos galeones por una causa justa.

-Vaya que si- sonrió empleando su varita para guardar todos los recipientes que llevó.

-Entonces, nos veos mañana Alby- dijo su prima dándole un beso en su mejilla –recuerda que a las 12 tenemos que preparar el evento del siglo- dijo jovial guiñándole el ojo. Era lo que siempre decía de los programas que organizaban.

No le cabía duda que esos tres años de largo esfuerzo donde él y Rose se dedicaron de lleno a crear ese negocio, sin depender de nadie, solo ellos dos, rascándose con sus propias uñas, enfrentándose a un mundo donde siempre el apellido Potter y Weasley eran tan conocidos que una oportunidad de progreso por sus propios medios, parecía difícil pero no imposible.

Cuando terminó de arreglar, se quitó su delantal y toca limpiándolos antes de guardarlos y con disimulo regresó a ver a cierto chico de cabello rubio con una camisa hawaiana azul y vaqueros deslavados.

 _"_ _Lorcan Scamander…"_ se dijo para sus adentros. Ya había escuchado sobre él pero no recordaba haberlo visto tan de cerca antes, lo cual era raro pues Luna Scamander, la madre de Lorcan era la madrina de Lily, y este a su vez estudió en el curso de su hermana, pero hasta ahí iba su conocimiento; sin embargo el susodicho ahí estaba esperándole y eso lo hizo sentirse nervioso.

 _"_ _Merlín que no es lo que crees Albus…"_ se dijo palmeando sus mejillas acercándose decididamente al chico.

Una cosa era ser abiertamente homosexual, aceptado a regañadientes por su querida madre y apoyado incondicionalmente por su padre, pero otra muy distinta era pensar que un practico desconocido le hubiera hecho un pase nada más cruzar un par de palabras y más de 30 bocadillos.

-Lo siento, no creí que la fiesta fuera a alargarse tanto- dijo acomodando su cabello azabache tras su oreja. Afuera ya era notorio el aire invernal y parecía que Lorcan ya llevaba mucho rato en ese lugar pues sus mejillas estaban rojas hasta su nariz.

-Descuida, es bastante interesante lo que ves cuando pones atención a las cosas- dijo exhalando a sus manos mientras las frotaba entre sí -¿puedes creer que el Ministro engaña a su esposa con miss Mundo Mágico? Quién lo diría… aunque si me lo preguntas diere que es bastante cliché- detuvo sus palabras cuando Albus tomando sus dos manos se las colocó sobre sus mejillas. -¿q-que haces?- preguntó aclarando su voz que le había salido un poco aguda.

-Mi hermano siempre dice que soy una especie de bolsa de agua caliente con pies y que mi temperatura esa por arriba de lo normal… así que pensé que podría calentar un poco tus manos… están heladas…-

Ok, había actuado sin pensarlo, pero el ligero sonrojo de Lorcan parecía que había valido la pena.

-Gracias, supongo- dijo alzándose de hombros para ponerse a andar.

* * *

El trabajo sobre los snidgets había salido más que bien y su jefa estuvo tranquila durante escasos cinco gloriosos minutos, antes de mandarlo a escribir una columna sobre Stanley Ross, el que se postulaba a ser el mejor jugador de quiddich desde Viktor Krum.

Dándose un rápido masaje en hombro se recargó en su silla mirando al techo. Aquel encuentro con ese chef tan inexplicablemente familiar, se la pasó dando vueltas en su cabeza. Lo poco que conversaron tras su súbita propuesta de acompañarlo a casa fue tan peculiar como sacado de una película muggle, algo tan simple que se magnifica al recordarlo como si los pequeños detalles fueran surgiendo de la nada.

Era extraño y hasta cierto punto perturbador. Aun podía sentir sus manos en aquellas cálidas mejillas y parecía que su estómago añoraba su comida pues no había dejado de reprochar cuando quiso meterle medio canoli de microondas.

 _"_ _Simplemente no tiene punto de comparación_ " se dijo con tristeza sabiendo que algo raro andaba por ahí.

Sin más ni más, con hambre pero con una serie de preguntas en su cabeza, procedió a levantase pues la entrevista al buscador Ross no se haría sola.

-¡Pat, Mandy, andando!- exclamó llamando a su equipo.

* * *

Cuando por fin pudo regresar a su casa después de un agotado medio día de trabajo (cortesía por una bomba fétida que lanzaron por un comentario amarillista que se hizo en la sección de chismes, o sea, toda la escuela de Rita Skeeter); se planteó una alegre tarde sin preocupaciones entre una cerveza de mantequilla, su cama y un merecido descanso después de un par de años trabajando de sol a sol.

Pero cuando más necesitaba su tiempo a solas, se topó con que su compañero de cuarto muy confiadamente sacó sus cosas al pasillo, dejándole solo una nota diciendo que ya no le podía dar alojamiento porque las políticas del departamento habían cambiado.

-¡¿Merlín, porque?!- chilló golpeando su cabeza contra la puerta. Eso sí que era perfecto. Ni una explicación plausible ni nada, solo un "gracias por participar" como si aquello fuera lo que se merecía por ese par de años pagando puntualmente. _"Joder_ " pensó tomando de mala gana sus cosas. Ya después vería si no que faltaba nada en sus maletas prolijamente acomodadas.

No tener más de 20 galeones en el bolcillo no era nada bueno, pero era mucho peor saber que el día para cobrar estaba a más de una quincena lejos de él. Irle a llorar a su hermano para que le diera posada era algo que no haría, tenía principios, así que sentándose en la banqueta colocó su cabeza sobre sus manos.

-¿Y ahora qué haré?- pensó desganado.

Tal vez exigirle asilo a su amigo Pat no sería mala idea, aunque conociéndolo sabía que la cura tendría más problemáticas que la enfermedad pues lo explotaría como vil elfo domestico… pero para casos extremos, medidas extremas.

-¿Lorcan?- preguntó una voz sobre su hombro. Se sobre saltó al escucharlo, pero cuando vio esos ojos verdes angustiados.

-¿Albus?-

* * *

Tras contarle a grandes rasgos lo que le había pasado, Albus presuroso lo ayudó a pararse y con la mejor disposición, prácticamente lo harreó hasta que llegó con todas sus chivas a su departamento.

-No es mucho, pero creo que puedes quedarte aquí hasta te paguen y puedas encontrar un departamento- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Es enserio?- preguntó incrédulo –digo, es fenomenal que me des techo… pero podría ser un maniático homicida o un pervertido voyerista que disfruta del sexo rudo y los tríos ruidosos; casi ni me conoces- el azabache rió de lo lindo ante la imagen mental.

-Dudo que lo seas… pero, creo que quiero darte el beneficio de la duda hasta que decidas darme un susto con un ritual satánico o una orgia en honor a la diosa de fertilidad- los ojos azules de Lorcan brillaron traviesos ante esas palabras.

-¿Te han dicho eres un ángel Albus?- preguntó prácticamente tacleándolo.

Su calidez era avasallante, pero no era incomodo sino todo lo contrario y su acelerado corazón era aún más reconfortante.

-Oye, pesas- dijo risueño fingiendo molestia. Con delicadeza apartó los alborotados rizos desiguales del rubio y lo miró fijamente – ¿quieres comer algo?- como si fuese alguna clase de palabra mágica, su tripa gruñó en contestación haciendo reír con ganas al chico.

-Tal parece que si…-

* * *

Durante las siguientes dos semanas siguientes, la convivencia era tan agradable que era increíble la perfecta sincronía en la que estaban como si hubieran sido compañeros de piso desde hacía años. Mientras Lorcan salía tempranísimo dejando la casa reluciente, Albus siempre parecía dispuesto a dejarle el desayuno listo y recibirle con una deliciosa cena, cosa que nadie más que su estómago agradecía pues el manjar de cielo era un elixir ahora para su vida.

Tal vez depender mucho de una persona era malo, pero con Albus se sentía tan pleno y feliz, probablemente el mejor compañero que alguien podría tener, con buena disposición, tan agradable trato y una sonrisa inamovible para alegrarle el día.

Como ambos sabían, pero se negaban a aceptar, la convivencia llegó a su fin tan rápido como llegó y aquel fin de semana que recibía su paga, para ahogar la extraña desazón que los constreñía, acordaron realizar una especie de "fiesta de despedida" y ambos entre un par de botellas de Whisky de fuego y un par de anécdotas, una lechuza entró volando dejando una carta sobra la mesita desordenada.

-¡Por Merlín que eres Potter!- dijo apenas cayendo en cuenta al leer el destinatario y después lo regresó a ver con curiosidad. " _Vaya brillante periodista que resultaste Lorcan"_ se dijo dándose una patada mental.

-Sí, soy Albus Severus Potter… ¿eso es algo malo?- dijo con desconfianza.

No podía creer que ya que estaba tan bien conversando con Lorcan después de dos semanas tan geniales, resultara que sería como los demás y le preguntara mil y una cosas sobre su padre y probablemente se emocionaría por ser el hijo de Harry Potter el salvador del mundo mágico. " _Como si alguien pudiera ver algo más que eso…"_ se dijo con pesar.

-¡Para nada! ¡Fíjate que no te reconocí! ¡Mira que eres el hermano de Lily!- prácticamente vaciando sus bolcillos sacó un destartalado celular ¿blanco? en donde tecleando varías teclas, le mostró una donde salía con su gemelo Lyssander y la pequeña (no tan pequeña) Lily Luna abrazándolos a ambos.

-Si dices que saliste con ella no quiero saber- dijo calmadamente.

-¡Claro que no! Eso sería incestuoso, es prácticamente mi hermana- dijo risueño y Albus no pudo más que sentirse ¿aliviado? Negó con la cabeza y le dio un trago a su whisky de fuego. -Realmente me caes muy bien Ali Al…- dijo sonriendo pasándole el brazo por su hombro.

Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y aquello no era necesario, de hecho era demasiado. Y trató de hacerse a un lado.

-Por favor, no hagas esto…- dijo Albus tomando su mano para que lo soltara.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó ignorando su espacio personal, mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Creo que ya es suficiente y debes de terminar tu historia; me habías dicho que ya casi la terminabas y la necesitabas para entregarla mañana- dijo cambiando de tema –aparte tienes que madrugar para que veas esos departamentos en renta que están en el distrito financiero…- dijo levantándose dispuesto a ir a la cocina a encerrarse un rato ahí.

-Venga Albus que la historia es pan comido. Dime porque te molesta que te toque ¿eh?- dijo deteniéndolo por el brazo.

-Porque si lo sigues haciendo… creo que terminaré enamorándome de ti…- dijo bajando la cabeza sumamente avergonzado.

No podía creer que lo hubiese confesado, pero ahí estaba. Probablemente Lorcan se sentiría terriblemente mal por haberle abrazado o se mofaría; no estaba seguro de nada, solo comprendía perfectamente que lo que sucedería después no sería bueno.

Solo un par de segundos se encontraron el verde y el azul y Lorcan sin poder evitarlo rompió la estrecha barrera que los separaba, abalanzándose contra sus labios, probándolos como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Albus jadeó tratando de rechazarlo.

Estaba casi seguro que aquella reacción de Lorcan probablemente se debía a un lapsus donde no hay remordimientos más que el simple deseo de hacerlo porque el cuerpo lo dicta, pero sin nada de trasfondo más que el vacío… y aquello era que algo que Albus no deseaba porque eso siempre terminaría con un corazón roto.

-¿P-Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó debatiéndose si deseaba o no escuchar la respuesta.

-Porque vengo pensándolo desde hacía un tiempo atrás…- dijo muy seguro de su respuesta acomodando el suave cabello lacio hacia atrás.

-¡Pero eres hetero! seguro es curiosidad y después yo me sentiré mal… aparte estas más ebrio que yo, seguro ni recordarás mañana nada de lo que dije o dijiste….-

-Shh…- cubrió sus labios con su índice callándolo al instante –si quieres te demuestro todo lo que quieras que no estoy tan ebrio como piensas que lo estoy- dijo volviendo a besarlo, esta vez lento, moviendo sus labios dulcemente sobre los suyos, probando el delicioso pay de arándano combinado con el ardiente whisky de fuego.

-Eres imposible- murmuró incapaz de decirle algo coherente.

Había caído y hasta el fondo por ese chico sarcástico y jovial que parecía siempre tener una idea en su cabeza, con sus pantalones arrugados y deslavados, su extensa colección de camisas hawaianas y sus rizos rubios desiguales siempre alborotados dándole ese aire rebelde que tanto consiguió intrigarlo desde que lo vio.

-¿Enserio te enamorarías de mí?- curioseó juguetón.

-Irremediablemente…-

* * *

El sol de la mañana le quemaba el brazo despertándolo al instante, se sentía algo desorientado y con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Por la posición del haz de luz podía presentir que ya era bastante tarde, pero como sus sentidos aún no estaban lo suficientemente despiertos, podría estar equivocado.

" _Ah mi cabeza…"_ pensó sobando su sien. Tal vez, solo tal vez se había excedido con las copas de Whisky, pero si se lo pensaba, había valido la pena.

Tener a Albus aferrado a su cintura, durmiendo plácidamente le recordó la alocada noche que tuvieron con una infinidad de besos apasionados que le robaron el aliento y tantos más repartidos hábilmente por su cuerpo haciéndole temblar, no pudo evitar sonreír y alborotó su cabello con ambas manos.

Si le hubieran dicho que las cosas terminarían así un par de semanas atrás, no lo hubiese creído, pero, no lo consideraba nada malo en absoluto.

-Buenos días…- dijo con voz amodorrada Albus frotando sus parpados.

-Buenos días- contestó dándole un beso en su frente -¿Qué crees?- los ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par –no olvidé nada…-

Albus tardó unos segundo en comprender a que se refería, pero como un puzzle que se acomodó en su cabeza, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro y rió de lo lindo abalanzándose contra él en el acto, produciéndole a Lorcan un dolor punzante en todo su cuerpo. –Cuidado que estoy medio estropeado- dijo risueño. En definitiva su espalda no estaba hecha para dormir sobre el suelo ni para otros menesteres.

-Lo siento- dijo sin poder disimular su felicidad.

Antes de poder agregar más, algo apareció por la ventana haciendo que ambos la regresaran a ver - ¿No es un vociferador?- preguntó señalando la carta roja que hizo al rubio rodar los ojos. Podía presentir de quien se trataba.

-"¡MALDICIÓN SCAMANDER! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI HISTORIA? ¡SI NO LA TENGO EN 20 MINUTOS LISTA PARA IMPRENTA, PRIMERO TE DESPIDO Y DESPUÉS TE ARROJO A LOS ESCARABAJOS CARNÍVOROS Y SABES QUE LO HARE!"- dijo una voz muy parecida a la de su jefa antes de que la carta se autor rompiera.

-Creo que tiene una vena bastante Slytherin…- dijo tratando de levantarse sin mucho éxito. Su trasero ardía como mil demonios.

 _"_ _Vaya que ese Albus está bien equipado…"_ dijo entre riendo y haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Buscando sus hojas sobre el buró, le dio una última revisada asintiendo con la cabeza por lo bien que le quedó y las mandó por vía lechuza, sabía que a Albus no le molestaría mucho que utilizara la suya.

Con pesadez regresó a la cama improvisada de mantas y almohadones que estaban en el suelo junto a Albus.

-¿No se enojará más si no vas?- preguntó angustiado.

-No creo, de hecho, supongo que si me ve, no dudará en partirme el culo a punta de _crucius_ por el retraso… y para tu información, mi retaguardia ya está lo suficientemente partida para mi gusto- el azabache se ruborizó.

-Lo siento… creo que fui muy brusco…-

-Si te sigues disculpando te tendré que golpear- dijo amenazante con su puño pero sin nada de seriedad.

-Pero ¿Realmente crees que estuvo bien lo que hicimos… anoche? te habías tomado varías copas de Whisky y…- dijo mirándole entre acongojado y preocupado por cualquier negativa.

-¿Bromeas? Claro que estaba tomado pero en mis cinco sentidos y como te dije y lo repito, no me arrepiento- dijo tomándolo por el mentón -¿o soy yo o pasa algo entre nosotros desde esa cena de beneficencia?- Albus asintió –¿tú te arrepientes?-

-No- contestó llanamente – para nada- dijo dándole un rápido beso en los labios -¿Qué te parece que prepare huevos florentinos para desayunar… o almorzar?- dijo mirando al reloj que marcaban las 11.

Lorcan sonrió sin poder creerlo. Hace un par de horas habían estado follando como posesos y ahora Albus se comportaba tan inocente que parecía no romper un plato y encima le prepararía un delicioso desayuno que probablemente sería tan apetitoso como siempre, tal y como sus magias manos lograban realizar.

-Creo que te quiero con todo mi estómago…- murmuró contra sus labios.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Espero que les haya gustado! Besos~


End file.
